Life is nothing without love
by lilsexyprincess
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have both given up on love, but when they meet will sparks fly? Love is in the air. This story has it all. R&R please! Major InuKag, some SanMir. My first fic.I won't update till I hav all the reviews I want.
1. Introductions and a new movie

**Hello everyone!!! This is my first fic so tell me what you think of it. I am open for some **_**constructive **_**criticism so please feel free to review. I am desperate for reviews. I also need staff for my c2 so please tell me if you would like to be part of my InuKag c2.**

**Thanx**

**-lilsexyprincess**

**Summary:** Kagome and InuYasha have both given up on love, but when they meet will sparks fly? Love is in the air. This story has it all. R&R please!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inuyasha gang. But I will someday and when that day comes, this will become a movie. You can count on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Kagome. Yes, I am _the Kagome_. Most people think of me as the most beautiful girl in the world. I think of myself as a simple girl with much luck. It was only luck that helped me win the title Miss Las Angeles last year. I model as well as act. It was only luck and my friends, Sango and Miroku that I got this far. I have dated many men. Not one has suited me. All men want me. It's quite a nuisance really. I don't think I'll ever find love.

My name is Sango. I am Kagome's friend since infancy. Many people envy me because I am a best friend of Kagome's. I am an actress. My main squeeze for the past few years has been Miroku Houshi. Even though he _is_ a lecher, I still love him but have given him quite a few concussions for the past few years. But life is life.

My name is Miroku. I am Kagome's best male friend. Even though I flirt with her a lot. She is mostly slapping me and giving me concussions like my dear girlfriend Sango, but I manage to survive. I am a movie producer/director and am, as I like to imagine, one of the sexiest men on the planet. You're probably thinking I am conceited. But everyone has different opinions.

My name is InuYasha Takahashi. Yes, I am _the InuYasha Takahashi_. There's not a single day where a girl doesn't throw herself at me, begging to marry me. I am a successful businessman. Recently I have started to act. The actresses are hot. Believe me. But they don't seem right for dating. I have given up on love ever since my ex-girlfriend cheated me. Love isn't real and anyone who believes in it is kidding themselves.

(**A/N: Okay this is where it starts**)

_Kagome pov_

'Beep, beep' Goddamn this fucked up alarm clock. I hate getting up in the mornings. But what can I do? I have a busy schedule already. I should take a shower. Ugh what time is it? What I need is a long shower. I'll go take one right now.

_Sango pov_

I need a cup of coffee and my darling Kagome. I'll make a cup of coffee and go over to her house after breakfast. Didn't we have that meeting with Miroku about that new movie he wanted us to do?

_Kagome pov_

What to wear… I'll wear my black Clara Scoop Tunic with my Sapphire trouser pants and black pamoli dress shoes. I'll wear them with my baby phat earrings. Yes that's the look I want. I'll also throw in my black diamond studded shades. I dress to kill. Off I go to the meeting with Miroku about some new movie. 'Ding, dong' that's probably her now.

_Regular pov_

"Hey sweetie!! You look awesome!"

"Back at cha, sexy"

"Lets go and get this goddamned meeting over with."

"Lets get going"

"Leave your car here Sango, we'll take my carrera and when we get back, we can have a girls day, chilling in my house."

"Great! So lets get going!"

_Miroku pov_

Good Morning, gorgeous. (While staring at a mirror, his room's full of them. Lol) hmm what shall I do today? Oh yeah! I have to call InuYasha Takahashi and ask him to do that movie with my beloved Sango and sexy Kagome.

And finally……………… _InuYasha pov_

Great! It's morning. Another day in the life of a brokenhearted guy. I can't believe that Kikyo would cheat on me. We were so much in love. Who am I kidding? There's no such thing as love. Love didn't get me to where I am now. Okay. Maybe it did, but that was the love a father gives to a son not what I had with Kikyo. Kikyo…. I still love you so much. I've got to stop thinking about this. Maybe going to work today would cheer me up. Am I going crazy? Going to work cheering me up? In fact I think I'll call in sick. I'm sure dad would understand… or not. But who cares. Maybe meeting some sexy girl would cheer me up. Didn't that Miroku guy say that he was doing a movie with the two sexiest girls in the states? Wait a second. He asked me to be in it as well. Maybe Kagome will act in it. Perhaps I'll even be able to co-star with her! Thinking about her makes me lovesick. Who am I kidding? If an ordinary girl like Kikyo didn't accept a half-breed like me, why should a sexy goddess from the heavens like me? And remember InuYasha love doesn't exist. 'I love you, you love me, were a happy family …' who the fuck put that song as my ring tone? Well, better pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is this InuYasha Takahashi?"

"Yes"

"Hi, Inuyasha! This is Miroku. Remember I asked you to act in my latest movie?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was wondering if you could come to Houshi studios today to discuss this new film. That is if you're still interested."

"Yeah, sure I'll be there."

"Okay! We hope to see you in a few minutes!"

"Okay, see you"

"Bye"

"Bye"

So my day begins with a call to dad and a call from this Miroku guy about acting in a new film. Not bad. So out I go into the world. Okay, I'll drive to Starbucks and grab a doughnut and coffee then I'll head to Houshi studios. I'll turn on my radio.

_You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over_

Great. Just my luck. They're playing a song about sluts and breaking up. I'll turn it off. I'm at Starbucks anyway. As I step out, a group of girls come out of their cars and throw themselves at my feet. Just great.

"InuYasha we love you!"

"InuYasha marry us!"

"You're the sexiest thing I ever saw InuYasha!"

They follow me into Starbucks and order the same thing as me, a coffee with two creamers and a cream filled caramel doughnut.

"InuYasha, we like the same things from Starbucks!"

"InuYasha, we're soul mates!"

Fangirls these days. They think I'll fall in love with them because of this shit. Well I'm off to Houshi studios.

_Regular pov_

With Kagome, Sango and Miroku;

"Sango, Kagome! Glad to see that you could make it.

"Of course we could make it you loser."

"Come in you two. The other person I have in mind will arrive shortly."

"Okay. So tell us what roles you have for us and we'll tell you if we like them."

"Okay, Kagome, you will play the part of a broken young lady. Your name will be Crystal. You have recently caught your boyfriend cheating and have given up on love. You meet up with a guy and you two fall in love and that's all I'll tell you about the story line for now. Sign the contract here and here."

After she signs the contract he says;

"You will be co-staring with InuYasha Takahashi, if he agrees to."

"WHAT! You're making me co-star with that creep that got dumped on his ass?"

"He's a very nice man you know."

"Hey what's my part going to be?"

"Well, my dear Sango. You are playing the role of Cassandra, Crystal's best friend. That's all I'm telling you now."

_InuYasha pov_

I rush into the studio; and see that they have already started.

"I'm not late am I?"

"No, not at all. Sit down, we've barely started."

"InuYasha, you will be playing a young man named Richard who has been heartbroken many times. You have given up on love. Then one day you meet Crystal. You two fall in love."

"Who's going to be Crystal?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

And then I saw her. She was even hotter than they say. She gave me one of those heart-melting smiles and I was in love. No! Bad boy Inu! You can't fall in love with her. It would break your already fragile heart even more. But she was so hot. I think I'm going to like doing this movie.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what do you guys think for my first chapter? I will update as soon as I can and as fast as I can so keep reading and please keep your faith in me. I vow this to be my hobby from now on. You guys can expect a chappie a day. Maybe even more so review please.**

**-lilsexyprincess**


	2. First Impressions and a challenge

**Ok everyone! This is a new chappie like I promised. Keep reading and don't forget to review!**

**Summary:** Kagome and InuYasha have both given up on love, but when they meet will sparks fly? Love is in the air. This story has it all. R&R please!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inuyasha gang. sniffs But I will someday and when that day comes, this will become a movie. You can count on it.

**-lilsexyprincess**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_From Last Time:_

"Who's going to be Crystal?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

And then I saw her. She was even hotter than they say. She gave me one of those heart-melting smiles and I was in love. No! Bad boy Inu! You can't fall in love with her. It would break your already fragile heart even more. But she was so hot. I think I'm going to like doing this movie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome pov_

Hmm, that InuYasha isn't that bad looking. I smile at him. He has the funniest look on his face. He looks like he's flying with the birds high above in the sky. I love him. NO! I don't love him. He's probably an arrogant asshole. All males are, except Miroku. But he's a lecher so he doesn't count as an exception. To pull him out of his trance I tug one of those adorable dog-ears down and say…

"Listen Inu-idiot, I wouldn't have done the movie if Miroku hadn't told me that I would be co-staring with an idiot like you after I signed the contract, so don't think that I'm going to enjoy acting like your girlfriend."

His 'witty' remark is…

"Feh, who said I'm going to enjoy doing a movie with you, wench?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I called you a wench. Got a problem with that?"

"Know something? I can see exactly why Kikyo broke up with you."

"And what would that be?"

"You are the most pig-headed, arrogant, insensitive, egotistic and ugliest jerk I have ever met."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard me."

With that I walk out of the studios with Sango and we leave Miroku with Inu-idiot.

_InuYasha pov_

Great InuYasha, you blew all your chances with her into oblivion. Congratulations. Well she started it. But you called her a wench and that pissed her off beyond reason. She's feisty. Just how I like my girls. NO! You do not like girls. They only mean heartbreak. Well why don't I try being nice to Kagome for once and see if eventually she goes out with me. I love a challenge. She's most likely to be taken though. No matter. If she starts going out with you, she'll dump the other guy for sure. This is going to be one hell of a year. Maybe in one of the scenes you'll even get to kiss her.

_Kagome pov_

I can't believe that InuYasha jerk. How dare he call me a wench!

"Kags, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me. You're getting worked up over InuYasha aren't you? I've got to admit though. That InuYasha is hotter than I expected. Tell me the truth. You like him don't you?"

"No, I don't like that creep. Besides I have a boyfriend already. Remember?"

"Really? Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Well we're going clubbing tonight, do you want to come?"

"Sure! I'll call Miroku and ask him. Maybe he'll bring our hottie, InuYasha"

"I hope not."

"Sure Kags, whatever you say."

"Why does it sound like you're trying to set me up with Inu-idiot?"

"I'm not. Well I'm going to call Miroku."

_Sango pov_

"Hello, Houshi studios."

"Hi, This is Sango Taijya, I was wondering if Miroku was there?"

"Yes, he is."

"Could I possibly talk to him? It's urgent."

"Sure Miss Sango. I'll connect you to him right now."

"Thanks"

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi honey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the devil's hangout today?"

"Yeah sure. Can I bring InuYasha? We've been talking for a while and were really good friends now."

"Sure. Maybe when he sees Kagome do that dance with Ayame and I, he'll fall in love with her."

"Yeah. That would be awesome."

"Okay, come pick us up at Kagome's house at eight."

"See you babe"

"Bye, moron"

"Kags! Lets go shopping for new clothes to wear to the club!"

"Great idea! Lets go!"

After a bit we arrive at Pacific mall.

"Okay, what stores do you want to go to Kags?"

"Guess, Armani, Banana Republic… and Payless shoes."

"Lets get going then."

After going through all the stores, we finally found what we were look for at Guess and Payless.

I bought a red halter slinky, mini dress with a ruby brooch and a pair of Exotica 2000s.Kagome bought a black slinky halter cutout mini dress with a diamond brooch and 6" pointed stilettos with a black ribbon. We both fell in love with the same purse and decided to buy the same thing; a black poison guess purse. I got a gold open hoop necklace and Kagome got crystal heart earrings with a long double heart necklace. We stayed at the mall till five and then went home to get ready.

_Kagome pov_

I did my hair up in a sexy messy ponytail. I straightened my bangs and parted them easily to the side. My nice full, lips had a little bit of pink lipgloss. My eyes were outlined in the finest liquid eyeliner and mascara. A little bit of tan eye shadow pulled together the whole look. Yes I made a very good choice when I wore this dress. Kikyo is sure to be there and to make her jealous I'll dirty dance with InuYasha. I hope to see him there. He's so sexy. No, he's not sexy. Well maybe he is but I have a boyfriend. But I could and would dump if InuYasha asked you out. Kagome has a crush! Kagome has a crush! I don't have a crush on that loser. Okay maybe I do but still he is an insensitive jerk. Nothings going to change that and don't forget, I still have all the guys in LA. Sango looks good in her dress and shoes. She made a good choice. She outlined her eyes in black and used red lipgloss and eyeshadow. Straighting her hair was a really good idea.

_InuYasha pov_

I hope Kagome's going to be there. I should dress in something hot. I'll wear my rocawear shirt with my baggy jeans and chains. She's sure to fall in love with me then. Well, I'd better be going Miroku said to be at the club by eight thirty.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok guys! My second chappie is up. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Even if you are just reading this fic for fun, please don't hesitate to review. I love hearing from you guys. Thanx**

**-lilsexyprincess **


	3. The club,a new friendship and a kiss

**Okay guys!! Here's chappie three for you! A special thanx to Forgive'N'Forget94 and hotmiko1 for their support!!!! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanx**

**-lilsexyprincess**

**Summary:** Kagome and InuYasha have both given up on love, but when they meet will sparks fly? Love is in the air. This story has it all. R&R please!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the InuYasha gang. But I will someday and when that day comes, this will become a movie. You can count on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_From last time:_

_Kagome pov_

I did my hair up in a sexy messy ponytail. I straightened my bangs and parted them easily to the side. My nice full, lips had a little bit of pink lip-gloss. My eyes were outlined in the finest liquid eyeliner and mascara. A little bit of tan eye shadow pulled together the whole look. Yes I made a very good choice when I wore this dress. Kikyo is sure to be there and to make her jealous I'll dirty dance with InuYasha. I hope to see him there. He's so sexy. No, he's not sexy. Well maybe he is but I have a boyfriend. But I could and would dump if InuYasha asked you out. Kagome has a crush! Kagome has a crush! I don't have a crush on that loser. Okay maybe I do but still he is an insensitive jerk. Nothings going to change that and don't forget, I still have all the guys in LA.

_InuYasha pov_

I hope Kagome's going to be there. I should dress in something hot. I'll wear my rocawear shirt with my baggy jeans and chains. She's sure to fall in love with me then. Well, I'd better be going Miroku said to be at the club by eight thirty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Regular pov_

Kagome, Miroku and Sango arrive at the devil's hangout after Miroku receives two satisfying slaps from Kagome and Sango for touching their butts. InuYasha is at the club already and has fangirls hanging off his arms. He throws them off as soon as he sees Miroku's car pull into the parking lot. As Kagome comes out of the car, his jaw drops to the ground even though she's wearing a satin black robe over her dress.

"I know I'm hot, but have some self-respect."

At this InuYasha closes his mouth but continues to think naughty thoughts about Kagome, himself and a bed. You figure it out. Kagome on the other hand is thinking about how hot he looks in that rocawear shirt and finds herself starting to like him. InuYasha, wanting to win her affections, offers her his arm and she graciously accepts.

"Look, about this morning I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I started it."

"But I shouldn't have called you a wench."

"I shouldn't have said that about Kikyo and you."

"Don't worry about her, I hate her like hell. She can go fuck herself."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye on that."

"You know Kikyo?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How do you know her?"

"We were rivals since junior year in high school. Kikyo was always prettier than me and would always gloat about it. All the popular guys liked her. All the nerds liked me. She officially started hating me when I started dating Bankotsu, the hottest guy in school. Eventually we broke up because he had to go back to Japan. In that time Kikyo tried to murder me. I barely escaped with my life. Kikyo was sentenced to a lifetime in prison, but Naraku saw her in the papers and fell in love with her. He paid the two million dollar bail and got her out. After graduation, I got scouted out by the modeling agency and eventually won the title Miss LA. Kikyo has hated me since high school and hates me even more now because she thinks that it should have been her that won Miss LA."

"Wow. I fell in love with a _criminal_. I can't believe that Kikyo was a criminal. She was always so sweet when we were together. I hate her and all now but when we dated she was like the most innocent girl I could have ever met. _But being a criminal._ I can't believe that I dated a criminal."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, it really was. Maybe we can get to know each other more and we'll definitely be seeing more of each other because of the movie. I have to go, I see my boyfriend and he doesn't like it when I'm talking to other guys except Miroku or himself."

"Wait Kagome!"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you consider starting over with me as friends? We didn't start really start off on a good point."

"Sure! My phone number is (508) 456-3456, but you should call my cell (647) 885-7979 because I'm usually not at home."

"Okay, when will I be able to see you again?"

"Maybe tonight if you're lucky."

With a wink she walks of with Sango and Ayame to the stage.

The DJ Grabs the mike and says;

"Good evening everyone! Today all you men are in for a treat because the hottest girls in the states will be doing a dance for you guys! Give it up for Ayame, Sango and Kagome!"

All the guys cheer at the top of their lungs and all the ladies boo. Kikyo is very pissed because Naraku is cheering as well.

The music starts and Kagome starts shaking her hips. The other girls join in and Kagome throws off her robe, revealing the _very _slinky black dress. All the men start cheering louder and the girls are even more pissed off. Kagome starts belly dancing and Sango and Ayame start grinding. The music starts.

_Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence_

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody  


The girls jump off the stage and attack different spots of the club. They start dancing on tables.

_Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
can't you see  
I'm at your feet_

With that Kagome throws herself at InuYasha, landing in his arms. Her boyfriend looks very pissed and InuYasha looks very pleased. All the other guys are disappointed at not having been chosen.

_Whenever, wherever  
we're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
and that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder  
you'll never have to wonder  
we can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear_

Kagome grinds with a couple boys at a time but afterwards she jumps on InuYasha and hugs him. She finds her boyfriend and gives him a passionate kiss and before he could get into it, she jumps back on the stage and starts grinding with Sango

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river_

_Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet_

_Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear_

Kagome goes down and does a wave like move with her very flat stomach.

_Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
Think out loud  
Say it again_

Kagome gets on her hands and knees and crawls around the stage

_Le ro lo le lo le lo le  
Tell me one more time  
that you'll live  
Lost in my eyes_

She throws herself on her boyfriend and kisses him for minutes, allowing him to really get into the kiss before jumping on the stage and shaking.

_Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel_

With this last line, she jumps off the stage and into InuYasha's arms and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, much to his delight.

After the song is over, Kagome dances with her boyfriend, Kouga and InuYasha sits and ponders about the kiss that Kagome gave him. He decides he liked it and makes up his mind to talk to Kagome about it the next day.

At two am, they leave and go to sleep. Kagome has a dream about InuYasha. InuYasha dreams about Kagome, himself and a bed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay guys! I managed to get chappie 3 up today! Yay! Keep on reading and keep on reviewing! Remember I luv hearing from you guys!**

**Thanx**

**-lilsexyprincess**


	4. The first shooting and a date

**Okay guys! This is chappie four. Inu and Kags are finally friends! Yay! Okay! Hope you like! Thanks to lala748 for reminding me to put who says what. I keep forgetting to. Thanx and keep reviewing. I won't be nice anymore. I'm not going to update until I get ten more reviews. Okay? So review.**

**Thanx**

**-lilsexyprincess**

**Summary:** Kagome and InuYasha have both given up on love, but when they meet will sparks fly? Love is in the air. This story has it all. R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inu gang. But beware, I will someday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_From Last Time_

With this last line, she jumps off the stage and into InuYasha's arms and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, much to his delight.

After the song is over, Kagome dances with her boyfriend, Kouga and InuYasha sits and ponders about the kiss that Kagome gave him. He decides he liked it and makes up his mind to talk to Kagome about it the next day.

At two am, they leave and go to sleep. Kagome has a dream about InuYasha. InuYasha dreams about Kagome, himself and a bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha pov

Good morning! I haven't felt this happy in ages. Maybe it's because Kagome kissed me. Why did she do that? Not that I'm complaining of course. What time is it? I think I'll call Kagome to ask her why she kissed me. But it would sound like I'm complaining. Which I'm not. Great. I'll ask her why she kissed me on the cheek instead of the lips. Okay, be calm Inu. Don't stutter. You're dialing her number now.

"Hello?" says a smooth, silky voice.

"Um, Hi! Can I talk to Kagome?" I reply.

"This is she." Says the voice. It's Kagome. Phew, if it were Sango, I would probably have to answer thousands of questions on why I'm calling in the morning.

"Hi Kagome! I'm sorry to be calling this early, did I wake you?" I say.

"No, I was just drinking my morning coffee." She replies.

"I wanted to ask about yesterday at the club. Why did you kiss me? Not that I'm complaining of course, but my question is why? Oh and why didn't you kiss me on the lips instead?" I ask, my heart racing.

"Okay, lets answer the questions one by one. I kissed you on the cheek because we're probably going to have to kiss a lot in this new movie. Just as practice. I didn't kiss you on the lips because my boyfriend was there and he was already mad because I kissed your cheek. He's a jealous-type; my boyfriend and he said something about me kissing mutt-face. Do you know anything about that?" Kagome replies.

"YOU'RE DATING KOUGA?" I scream.

"Yeah! Do you know him?" she asks.

"Know him? We've like hated each other since childbirth." Comes my reply.

"Really? No wonder he had a problem with that. He's seen me kiss guys on the lips before. He's even seen me make out with Brad Pitt. So that's why he got so pissed when I kissed you." She says.

"Kagome, tell me, what do you see in that idiotic wolf-wimp?" I ask.

Her amused reply is:

"Is it just me or does someone seem a little jealous?"

"ME? Why would I be jealous? It's just that I don't want to have to kiss you in some scene after you've had some make-out session with wolf-wimp." Is my reply.

"What's so bad about him? He's hot and all and he's an actor, male-model and a very successful businessman. He's wanted by all the ladies in the celebrity industry and by all the other ladies in the states." Kagome says.

By now I was fuming. How could she call _him_ hot? If he was hot than what was I?

"_Him_? _Hot_? Are you _kidding_? Wolf-wimp is the ugliest guy I've ever met!"

"Um… are you gay?" she asks.

"NO! Why do ask?" I reply.

"Because, you said you've met hotter guys. If so could you introduce them to me?" she says.

"Why introduce some of my friends to you when I'm the sexiest in the group?" I ask.

"If you're the sexiest in the group, then I don't want to meet any of your friends." Comes her reply.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because, Inu-who-is-not-sexy, if you're the sexiest, I don't know how ugly your friends are going to be. And by the way, Miroku told me to tell you that we're supposed to be at the studio in five minutes to discuss the first scene and shoot it. So you have to be there in five. See you! I'm going over there right now. It only takes me three minutes to get there." She informs me and hangs up.

Great! How was I supposed to know that we had a meeting with Miroku today? Well out I go to the studios.

Regular pov 

At Houshi studios, Miroku is getting the camera crew ready for the shoot when Kagome and Sango come.

"Hey there lecher, is Inu-idiot here yet?" says Kagome.

"Nope. Why? Someone seems a little anxious to see our sexy male actress." Comes his lecherous reply.

"Gross Miroku, are you gay?" says a horrified Sango.

"Of course not. If I was, then why would I be rubbing your ass right now?" says our very, lecherous friend.

"PERVERT!" yells Sango, knees him in the family jewels, which leaves Miroku lying on the floor, twitching in pain.

"What did he do now?" comes the voice of the very sexy hanyou.

"He did number one in Sango's book of don'ts. He rubbed her ass." Says a _very _amused Kagome.

"Oh. Well lets drag him to his office so he can talk to us about the first scene of the movie." Says InuYasha, trying to stifle his giggles.

When Miroku finally recovers enough to talk about the first scene of the movie, he says:

"Okay guys, the first scene is Crystal and Cassandra are eating at a MacDonald's in the mall after Crystal's boyfriend cheated on her. In this time, they run into to Richard. Richard, who has had his heartbroken just recently overhears them talking about how men are a waste of time and space and gets a bit angry. He says something about women being stupid and how they were a waste of time, space and money. You guys have to figure out how to say everything. I'm leaving it all to you. The make-up artists will be here shortly and your clothes have been laid out in your dressing rooms. Lets move out!"

They go into the dressing rooms and get dressed and the make-up artists come, but all they need to do is put lipgloss on the girls and brush Inu's long hair. Kagome is wearing a black halter-top and a black Goth miniskirt. Sango is wearing a tank top and a pair of short-shorts.

"3,2,1, ACTION." Calls Miroku and they start shooting.

"Crystal, are you sure you're okay. You seem so down lately. You're thinking about _him _aren't you?" Says Cassandra a.k.a. Sango.

"No Cass. I'm completely over that idiot. I don't know what I saw in him anyways." Replies Crystal a.k.a. Kagome.

"Well at least I don't have to worry like you. I don't have a boyfriend so I don't have to be heartbroken like you." Says Cassandra.

"Men are such a waste of time and space. The world would be better off without them." Says Crystal.

On this note, Inu comes and butts into their conversation.

"Who said we need you women. You people are stupid and are nothing were trouble."

"Excuse me mister high and mighty, but did we ask your opinion?" says Crystal.

"Come on Crissy, let's go before this loser does something more stupid." Says Cassandra before dragging Crystal to the car and driving away.

"CUT! That was great you guys! This is going to be a big hit," says the happy director, "Come see me tomorrow and we'll discuss the next scene."

"Okay Miroku!" come the three voices of the acting crew.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight. You know as friends. Just to get to know each other better." Says Inu hopefully.

"Sure, pick me up at eight." Comes her happy reply.

"I'll see you then?" he says.

"Sure." She replies and her and Sango go to the mall again to pick out a new dress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay guys! This is chappie four for you guys! I'm not posting chappie five until I get ten more reviews. So keep those reviews flowing in. I'm probably going to start a new fic soon so you might want to check that out.**

**Thanx**

**-lilsexyprincess**


End file.
